


ENCOUNTER | OKAMOTO KEITO

by mitsuki0509



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsuki0509/pseuds/mitsuki0509
Summary: A fan suddenly had an encounter with her ultimate ichiban at an unexpected place and time.。。。Okamoto Keito's 27th Birthday Special. A one-shot fan fiction.
Kudos: 2





	ENCOUNTER | OKAMOTO KEITO

Its only been almost five minutes when Michiko fell asleep when her phone rang nonstop. She forced herself to answer it as it is from the hospital.

"What?" she answered, annoyed as it seems, she tried not to show it but obviously failed.

"Doc, sorry 'bout this but is it a bad time? You have a very important person you need to meet according to Doctor Smith. " the nurse answered politely. 

"okay, okay. I'll be there in ten minutes." Michiko dropped the call and dressed up quick. She just finished her twelve hour duty and her boss calls her to comeback. She got in to her car and drove fast. If it is not an emergency she wouldn't have gone back. Good thing is that her flat is only five minutes drive from her hospital. 

After a short period of time, she arrived. She went straight to Doctor's room and wore her lab gown and stethoscope. She quickly went to the nurse who called her. 

"So what's the situation?" She asked looking for a patient's details.

"Doctor Smith said that you come to her office. Excuse me Doc. " then the nurse left. 

She sighed and unconsciously rolled her eyes. The hospital is not as busy as it is when she left one hour ago. The sun is setting and it seems as the patients kept inside their rooms. She quickly went to her superiors office. She hurriedly knocked and went inside only to find the other scrolling on her brand new phone. 

"Hey, how are you? " the other asked without looking at her, continuously playingwith her phone as she swing side by side her swivel chair.

"Seriously? Who is this VERY IMPORTANT PERSON I need to meet? I just finished my 12 hr shift you know?" Michiko ranted as she sat down. 

"You'll know when you meet him. You must go to the VIP room. You seriously need to aide this person now." Her superior commanded still without looking at her. She unconsciously rolled her eyes again in annoyance.

"I know you'll like it. You'd be greatful" said her superior, grinning. She grabbed the patient's chart that her superior gave. She scanned it as she walk towards the elevator. 

"This name... " the patient's name, it shares the same name as that person whom she really wanted to meet ever since she left for New York. But it can't be possibly that person. There must be lots of person with the same name. 

She shrugged off her shoulders when the elevator opened. She walked out and went to the VIP room. She knocked and went inside, still looking at the chart and checking if she's on the right room. 

"Hello, I am Sawaki Michiko and I'll be your doctor. " she introduced herself.

"Oh, a Japanese, thank goodness." the patient answered. 

This voice... she thought. This voice sounds just like that person. 

She lift her head and to her surprise, it is the person she always yearn to meet. She can't be wrong, it is the same person. That mole under his eye, the long hair, the unique voice she always liked, it belongs only to that person. 

Okamoto Keito. 

"Doc, are you alright?" The patient called up that made her thoughts go back to present.

"U-uhm, Sorry about that. What was your name again?" she responded, trying to calm herself. 

"I haven't say my name yet." He answered, quite sarcastic

"Oh, is that so. What is your name then?" She asked, trying to regain herself. 

"I'm Okamoto Keito." The patient smiled. 

"So, Okamoto-san, do you feel anything? What brought you here?" She asked as she read the chart she has been holding, trying to divert her nervousness. 

"Actually, I just want a general check up. I haven't seen a doctor for a year now. " the guy answered. 

"A general check-up?" She asked again to confirm. Why would he need her if he's here for a general check-up? She is somehow really annoyed right now. 

"Yes." The guy answered. 

"Wait, there must be some misunderstanding. I'll be right back." She quickly ran and barge in to her superior's office. 

"Seriously Kylie?" she said almost bellowing her superior.

"Why do you need to send me there? Why didn't you tell me it is him? I wish you knew how my heart almost stop beating when I saw him!" She ranted nonstop. 

"Hey Micchan, calm down. So do you like my surprise?" Dr. Smith, her superior, smiled which made her more annoyed. She rolled her eyes and made a face. 

"Will you stop calling me by that stupid nickname in work. Besides, why would he need a surgeon for a general check up?" She asked, still annoyed. 

"So you don't like it? I thought you want to see him?" Dr. Smith asked which left the other speechless.

"I seriously pulled some strings for you, but it seems like you're not happy about it. It's fine, you can go. I'll be his attending physician." Dr. Smith grabbed the patient's chart from her hand and wore her stethoscope.

"Besides, may I remind you that you're still at my office and I happen to be the head of our department. Stop shouting at me. I'm being kind here, you see." Dr. Smith added. 

"No - I - er... Okay, I'm sorry. It's not like that, it's just I'm astounded. I didn't expect to see him. Especially here in hospital." Michiko finally calmed down a little and sat down. 

"I knew it! So go now! It's not everyday a fan see her Idol you know." Dr. Smith said with a huge smile plastered on her face as she push Michiko out. She couldn't believe this senior of her, the gap is just too much. 

Michiko found it amusing how his Idol wants a general check-up in this hospital where she is working and now happens to be her patient. She unconsciously smiled at her thoughts. How lucky can I be! she thought. Completely lost in her thoughts, she headed back to the VIP room.

"Sorry 'bout that. So, you say you want a general check-up? For what is it?" asked Michiko, trying to be normal because obviously, she was struggling inside. 

"Actually, I fell down due to the wet floor earlier. Not much of harm done though, just few scratches, you see -" he pointed on his arm and leg. Indeed, there were slightly injured skin. 

"-but I'm well and fine. It's just Bob keep nagging me about having checked-" 

"Bob? Who's Bob?" Michiko slightly frown. She know well who Bob is of course, she read about him in his web, Keitopinion. 

"ah, Bob is my roommate. And I have a big event coming so just to make sure that I'm in a really good shape." He explained. Big event? What big event is it? It's only been a year since he left for New York. He has one more year to finish. What event can it be? She wanted to ask but Michiko just shrugged off her thoughts.

"Okay, I see... You need to change, we can't have you checked in jeans and leather jacket–" they both laugh, "–there will be a nurse coming with hospital gown and probably drawing your blood too. I'll just make some arrangements." Michiko went out that seems a relief to her. As she walk to the nurse station, she can't help to beam. Repressing herself, she order a schedule for X-ray and some other things. 

A male nurse came to Keito's room. He was tall and well-built. He was beaming at him as he approach, pushing a trolley that contains the hospital gown and paraphernalia for drawing of blood. 

"Hi sir, I'm James. Dr. Smith sent you this. You must change. Here. " James handed him his hospital gown. Keito went to comfort room and changed. 

"I don't get it, you're very lucky sir. I mean Dr. Sawaki rarely do general check-up, perhaps this is the first. Well she's a surgeon, what can we expect." James started. Keito don't know what to say so he just kept quiet. Indeed, why would a surgeon do a general check-up? That explains her reaction earlier then. 

"I heard she's very strict and unique. I rately see her in this department too. Though I heard some say she's kind but there are more of her being a bit snob." 

"Does that mean I'm in a good hands?" asked Keito as he go out. 

"Yes, yes, of course. But I heard she's a surgery maniac. Getting excited the moment she sees blood–oh, you're done. Well then... " James who is probably just talking to himself beckoned Keito to his bed. He's a talker for a guy, he thought. 

"I'll be drawing your blood next-" James said as he disinfect Keito's left arm. 

"You see, Dr. Smith is pretty and attractive. There's a lot of talk that she's weird. She's brilliant, but scary sometimes–" James who still babbling about Michiko with a hint of admiration, was interrupted when he heard that familiar intimidating voice,

"I wouldn't like it if you made even one mistake in drawing his blood because you talk nonstop." Michiko is standing on the door, arms crossed. 

"ahh- I- yes, yes. Sorry 'bout that" James said in almost a whisper. He quickly tied the tourniquet on Keito's arm and slapped the skin he has been disinfecting for over a minute now. 

"This may sting a little, now deep breath–okay. Well done." James put the syringe back now full of Keito's blood. He felt nauseous just by sight of it. How can she go wild after seeing blood? Keito said to himself. 

"Thank you," said Michiko in a rather sarcastic way and forced a smile in her lips. 

"Now, I shall explain. Perhaps you already know what happens in a check-up, but for formality... You ought to give us urine and stool–" Michiko saw a hint of rather grimace at his face. It was of course awkward, but its all for his check-up. It's not his first too after all.

"James will bring a vial and a container, you can use the loo over there–" she pointed at the lavatory, "–in the mean time, you will be taking an X-ray and physical examination. Come with me." finished Michiko. Feeling professional, well I'm a professional! debated Michiko at herself, she sighed a relief. I'm doing my job well, she thought. 

Michiko brought Keito in the Radiology Technology department for his X-ray. It was fast, finished in more or less than five minutes. Then, they went to a room, where Keito reckon, he will be having his physical examination. 

Michiko quickly got his height and weight, BMI, which turns out to be normal of his age and height. Nervously, she hold his face, checking his teeth. 

"Hmm, no problem, I see. You've got a good care with your teeth, don't you?" she said trying to calm herself. Keito nodded and said something. What it is, she don't quite understand, she's busy repressing herself from squealing. Everything goes smoothly, all okay. His eyes were not bad either, not color-blind, all good.

"Well, great then. Nothing abnormal as of now–I hope none, but we're still waiting for your urine and stool, and the result of your blood." said Michiko feeling relieved that the examination is now over. 

She handed him her personalized ball-point pen, in color black and lining of gold, engraved with her name "Dr. Michiko Sawaki" in cursive gold letters. 

"Please sign here–" she pointed at the lower left part of the paper, and so he did. 

"Thank you," said Keito, beaming. 

"Yes, of course, none at all. " 

Michiko's phone rang, it was her alarm and a text message from Dr. Smith asking her to come to her office quickly. She escorted Keito back to the VIP room. After that, she went straight to her superior's office. 

"How is it?" Dr. Smith asked looking eager to know what happened. 

"Well, nothing. I'm sure you know what happens in a general check-up." She replied. 

"I'm not talking about that! What happened? How is he? How's finally meeting your first love?" said Dr. Smith,

"Oh–well, he's really kind. As expected, quiet and reserved." said Michiko, trying to repress a smile from her lips. 

"Well did you get his number or anything of the sort? At last you met your idol, you can finally–"

"Oh I'm not going to take advantage of the situation. Everything's good already. It's more than enough to see him, what more serve him." said Michiko, smiling wide. 

Michiko's work phone rang, it was from James from the VIP nurse station. 

"Okay... Good then... Say he can go home, just go back for the result tomorrow. Yes, okay thank you." Michiko dropped the call and faced Dr. Smith who's looking at her curiously. 

"My VIP patient just successfully gave his urine and stool. I didn't expect him to in a couple of minutes though. But, you see my work's done. Can I go home now?" said Michiko. 

"Off you go then." said Dr. Smith looking sulky that nothing develop between Michiko and Keito, after all the strings she pulled, it was all for nothing.

Michiko went to Doctor's room and fetched her things. She noticed that her personalized ball-point pen is missing. She looked at her lab gown but it was not there, so is in her bag or in the table. She remembered that she gave it to Keito and forgot to take it back. She brought her bag and walked fast to VIP room. There, she found James inside. 

"Where's he?" asked Michiko almost panting.   
"He already left Doc, about ten minutes ago. Why?" said James but Michiko only shook her head.

"Ah–actually, he was looking for you. I pointed him to your department though, didn't you see him?" added James, she stared at him.

"D'you think I'll go asking you if I saw him? Anyway, thank you." She brushed out and headed towards the department office. But he's not here either.

"Someone's looking for you Micchan, told him you were off already–" told Dr. Smith holding a cup of coffee in her hand, a smirk formed in her lips as she draw closer to Michiko, "I told him your address instead" Dr. Smith whispered in her ear. She caught her superior grinning at her and went back to her office. Cunning as always, Dr. Smith is. 

Michiko sighed and started walking. She quickly drove and went home. As she approach her flat, she saw a familiar silhouette standing right in front of the gate. Thrilled at what she saw, she parked her car and went out. 

"What are you doing here?" asked Michiko at the man. 

"I forgot to give you back your pen." said the man.

"You don't have to come here, you can hand it to James." 

"I would like to give it to you personally," he beamed at her, and so she did. 

"Wanno go inside? It's cold in here." asked Michiko. It's not really bad to invite him in right? I'm not taking advantage, am I? I'm just being kind. It is him who came here. She crossed out her thought and just wish that it's not too forward of her despite meeting for the first time. 

"If its fine with you then, can I?" asked Keito. Michiko opened the gate and beckoned him inside. They climbed upstairs and found her room, Room 314, She opened the door and went inside. It completely slipped her mind that she hides something in her room, something she couldn't let her visitor see. She wanted to push Keito out but it's too late, he had seen it. 

Keito was in halt, looking in her room, examining it. There was a huge poster of Keito and his group, Hey! Say! Jump. At the study table, posted a picture of Keito in a frame. Beside it, were a rack of bunch of CDs and DVDs of singles and albums of the same band. On the top most part of the rack, set a display of different uchiwa of Keito from when he started up until his last tour a year ago. 

How many minutes had past since, she don't know but she felt like wanting to disappear. Why did she invite him in when only Dr. Smith was able to come in her flat? Why did she actually displayed all of her collection? 

Please, just let the soil eat me! she thought of embarrassment,

"I-I forgot to–"

"You were a fan?" Keito asked as he hold his picture in a frame at the study table. 

"Is it that obvious?" Keito laughed at her,

"I didn't expect a real Okamoto Keito will be coming in my room you see. It completely slipped my mind that I'm with the Okamoto Keito when I invited you in. You feel disgusted about me, don't you" she asked, looking down as she wish to disappear from this embarrassment. Keito is still looking at her collection–bunch of magazines, photo albums with official photocards, and official calendar displayed on the wall.

"I'm not. I'm actually really happy." For a moment she thought that she saw his eyes shining, wet. 

"You are my ichiban, if you haven't realized still." she started and sat down. 

"I liked you for the very long time–would you like some beer? I'd like some after hours of work, eh" she got two beers from her refrigerator when she saw him nod. 

"How many years has it been? 11? I lost track already."she opened it and beckoned him to sit. For a moment she thought he was crying, but why would he?

"Do you know how hard I cried when I read about you leaving the group? It was a shock for all of us–" she drank one gulp,

"but turns out you were only in a hiatus to study here. Painful still, but I was glad you're not leaving." she said drank once more and looked in his eyes, almost teary eyed. 

"I'm sorry... " Keito breathed as he open his beer. 

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong." she said. Somehow she want to hug him, he's so soft and fragile and she wants to protect him. 

"It was really selfish of me, but I want to do something for my members too." said Keito as he look at the huge poster of him with other members. 

"It's fine to be selfish sometimes, rather than being selfless. Sometimes you need to put yourself first. Besides you are doing it for greater good, aren't you?" she smiled at him. She do not know what is happening to him since he rarely update his web, but it must tough. 

"Thank you. You're an understanding type of fan, I see." he smiled as he drink another gulp.

"Do you identify your fan according to types?" she chuckled. "I have some snack here, d'you want?" asked Michiko as she looked into her cabinet. 

"Sure, thank you." answered Keito. 

"So how's it going? Studying here?" asked Michiko as she put the snacks on the table. 

"Hmm, it was hard but I can handle. One more year left then I'll be back in JUMP." he beamed as help himself with the snacks. 

"Yes, we are having a countdown actually. Really, we miss you so much... I miss you." she said, she felt her cheeks heating up and maybe she's as red as tomato but thanks to the beer, she have an excuse for looking like that. She opened another bottle and drank. 

"You see, it was really painful but I did my best in my career too. I made a selfish decision to pursue it here rather in my home country. I couldn't hide that one reason must be because you're here though." she drank once more but she almost choke when she realize that she sounded like a stalker,

"But it is not to follow you, okay! Or maybe it was but I'm not a ghost! I'm not stalking you." she finished her second bottle. Keito wished to laughed at his sight but chose to repress himself. 

"I'm not saying you are though. I'm really happy to meet a fan here, let alone my fan. I never thought I'd meet one actually." he said, beaming. 

"I never thought I'd meet you too." she looked at him, somehow she wants to cry. 

She looked away and drank fast again. As if the beer will take away all the feelings she contained. There are a lot of things she would like to say to him, but somehow it's not coming out. She doesn't know how to form it into words. 

"Who would have thought that I would get to serve you?" it is getting harder for her to stop her tears from flowing but it succeeded from escaping her eyes. 

"Funny, I've been trying to repress myself but I guess my feelings are stronger." she could not hide it anymore, she quickly wiped her tears but it wouldn't stop, she looked up and somehow it did the trick.

"You haven't seen us live yet?" he asked, looking at her.

"I don't have the chance–" she shook her head. 

"I was busy at Medical School and it was eating me up. But I tried to show my support by buying your official merchandise. I saved up a lot back then." she looked up at the rack where she put her collection, reminiscing how hard it was to keep up with them before. 

"You worked so hard. Now you're here, a great surgeon, I heard." He beamed at her and so she did. 

"You did too... and until now, you're working hard." she said 

"You know, I used to think that if not because of my father, I wouldn't even get into Johnny's. My skills aren't enough. I want to bring more to JUMP, I want to give more but I'm limited. That's why I decided to study here and be better." he is playing with his beer as he spoke. 

"Of course not! You are enough. JUMP is not JUMP without you. You are perfect the way you are, you are great yourself. I love how great you love your group, how passionate and kind you are. You are doing your best in everything you do. You may be limited–of course you're a human, but that doesn't mean you're not enough." that's it, the tears she has been trying to stop from falling escaped from her eyes again. She wanted to tell Keito how he is more than enough. How much his fans love and miss him. She finished her fifth bottle of beer. She's drinking a lot tonight though she has a very low alcohol tolerance, trying to get courage from the alcohol .

He looked at her, euphoria is filling him. Someone is actually saying all these thing to him. He remembered his members when he first told them about his plan. They were against it, saying that he doesn't need to, but his feelings were overcoming him. He wants to be better for JUMP, to be a power for the group. Though against at first, the members supported him and sent him off with a smile. They even visited him, and never fail to mail him. He missed the members whom he hold dearly in his heart. Seeing his fan in front of him, made him want to to his best in his last year of school. Not only for the group, but also for himself and above all, for his and the group's fans. 

"Thank you, I will make sure that everything will be worth it. When I come back, you'll see a better and stronger Keito." he whispered, repressing himself from crying. The other smiled at her, and hold his face. She wiped his tears and smiled at him. 

"If it's you, then I know you can do it. Always remember that you're not doing it alone, the members are with you, and we are waiting for you." her hands fall along with her head–she fell asleep. 

Michiko was woken up by the sun glazing brightly at her. Her head aches and it is vivid from her mind why–she just had a drink with her idol last night. She looked at her room and found herself alone. She glanced at her clock and saw that she has 2 more hours before her shift. She had a breakfast and fixed herself and decided to come at work early. 

"Why do you looked so drained?" Her superior asked her as she hand her a cup of coffee. 

"Because my 12 hr shift became 14 and I lack some sleep?" Michiko said sarcastically while she is massaging her temple. 

"Oh really? Sleep deprived yet you came early? Well I must tell you that your love just dropped off earlier to get his test results. He wants to talk to you but I said you're not yet here. " Dr. Smith sat down at her chair and opened a drawer. 

"So he just want me to give you this." she handed her a white envelope with her name written on it. 

"So what it that?" asked Dr. Smith

"Probably a letter." she answered as she scrutinise the envelope. 

"Well then, go on, read it! Who knows it may be a love letter." Dr. Smith grinned at her and pusher her. Excited to open it than her. 

"Well, I have a surgery coming up, I'll just read this later. Bye." Michiko put the envelope at the pocket of her lab gown and drank the last bit of her coffee. 

"But it is in an hour, you can read it now." Dr. Smith reasoned but Michiko just left the office. She quickly went to the Doctor's room and opened the envelope. As she expected, it was a letter. 

"Dr. Sawaki Michiko

Thank you for the last night. But I must say, you must not drink at you flat with a guy and fell asleep–"

She laughed at she read this. Indeed, it was her first time drinking with a guy, most specially in her room. She continued reading. 

"Joking aside, I appreciate the things you said. I will continue to do my best in my studies and be the best version of Okamoto Keito. I'll make sure that all the wait, all the pain, will be paid off. I will not only do it for my members but also to our fans. Thank you for not giving up on me." 

She can't help but smile at this. Who would have thought that her idol, Okamoto Keito, will be writing to her. There are a lot more things she want to tell him but at least he knows that she, his fan, will always be with him. To support him in whatever he will do. That she will wait for him, along with other fans.

Feeling fired up, she opened the patient's chart to review for the surgery later. She will do her best in her career as Keito is doing his best in his studies.

**Author's Note:**

> Owariii~ This is for Keito-kun's 27th Birthday! Soon we will see him again along with other JUMP members. I would like to congratulate him for graduating! Today, the whole world is facing a great catastrophe and I hope he's doing all great and fine. I wish him a good health and safety against this new virus called COVID-19 (not just him but the whole JUMP members and family).
> 
> **I have posted this in wattpad on his birthday and I thought that maybe I should post it here as well. I'm still an amateur writer and I'm still learning. I hope to hear about what you think of this and I hope you'll leave a kudos as well 😅
> 
> ***I'm currently working on a Book Series inspired by Jump's Tower song "Mr. Flawless" and I hope you'll look forward to it as well. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope that you are also fine and in good health! Till my next story!


End file.
